


We'll Be Good In Another Life

by DeviousPaleKitten



Series: Someday You And Me We Could Have It All [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A literal AU, Also this universe's Klaus is powerful af, Davy and Gracie coming into their powers as kids, Diego and Klaus' perfect world, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Not written in chronological order, PLAYLIST ON SPOTIFY NOW AVAILABLE, Parallel Universes, Parallel to our Umbrella Academy fuck ups we know and love, Past Drug Use, Reggie has been chased away, Therapy to given to said fuck ups here because its a perfect world!, This entire thing is kind of a flashback to Things I'll Never Say, cuteness, flash backs, one shots, unicorn children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPaleKitten/pseuds/DeviousPaleKitten
Summary: One Shots to my main Umbrella Academy fic Things I'll Never say! (Not written in chronological order)Takes place in the "Perfect World" before our Hargreeves jump universes when their world ends. This is Klaus and Diego from the other world raising their kids and getting their lives on track.





	We'll Be Good In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!
> 
> So, not an official chapter. This is just my playlist I put together for my bundle of stories, plus Things I'll Never say. 
> 
> Not just fic related, but its also just some other songs that reminded me of Kliego. So It's so long, I tried to make it short and it back fired.  
> ***
> 
> Below is the playlist written out, plus some verses from those songs that realy spoke to me and made me think of Kliego up front. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> New chapters to come soon!  
> <3 <3 <3

[ **Things I'll Never Say - Kleigo Fan Fic Playlist on Spotify** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/72rK0Qwl2qbobU4AfJk6rH)

**Something Just Like This -- The Chainsmokers, Coldplay**

_ But she said, where'd you wanna go? _

_ How much you wanna risk? _

_ I'm not looking for somebody _

_ With some superhuman gifts _

_ Some superhero _

_ Some fairytale bliss _

_ Just something I can turn to _

_ Somebody I can kiss _

_ I want something just like this _

  
  


**Another Place -- Bastille**

_ I could write a book about the things that you said to me on the pillow _

_ And the way you think, and how you make me feel _

_ You can feel my mind and move my body with the fiction, fantasies _

_ Just call this what it is, we don't pretend it's real _

_ So don't make promises to me that you're gonna break _

_ We only ever wanted one thing from this _

_ Don't paint wonderful lies on me that wash away _

_ We only ever wanted one thing from this _

_ Oh, in another place _

_ In another time, what could we have been? _

_ Oh, in another place _

_ In another time, what could we have been? _

  
  


**Siren -- The Chainsmokers, Aazar**

_ Three weeks down, but you're on the mend _

_ You swear that you're free from the passenger seat _

_ As we drive through the night 'til it starts again _

_ You blame it on me 'cause you're three pills deep in _

_ I tell myself I love the silence _

_ But maybe I just wanna hear the sound of the sirens _

**Alone Together -- Fall Out Boy**

_ I don't know where you're going, _

_ But do you got room for one more troubled soul _

_ I don't know where I'm going, _

_ But I don't think I'm coming home _

_ And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead _

_ This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end _

_ Say, yeah _

_ Let's be alone together _

_ We could stay young forever _

_ Scream it from the top of your lungs _

  
  


**Stay -- Artist vs Poet**

_ And it's a sign _

_ The way your eyes reflect in mine _

_ You know it gets me everytime can't you see _

_ We'll be just fine you and me if you just stay. _

_ And I'm blown away _

_ By the way your hair moves past your face _

_ As we keep shifting from the foot to the head _

_ Shake the frame of this bed where we lay _

_ And the only thing I want right now is for you to _

_ Stay stay stay stay stay with me now _

_ Stay stay stay stay with me _

_ And you're my cinderella _

_ You know I can't forget ya _

_ If you stay stay stay stay with me now _

  
  


**Beach House -- The Chainsmokers**

Woke up on the West side

Listening to Beach House, taking my time

She's just my type

Dark hair wavin' out the passenger side

Then I start to think

As she pulls me on the bathroom floor

This is my type of thing

Yeah, yeah 

Oh, darling of mine, where have you been?

I feel so alive with you in my bed

Oh, darling of mine, please don't let go

Just tell me you feel this, tell me you know

Oh, darling of mine

**Paris -- The Chainsmokers**

_ We were staying in Paris _

_ To get away from your parents _

_ You look so proud _

_ Standing there with a frown and a cigarette _

_ Posting pictures of yourself on the internet _

_ Out on the terrace _

_ We breathe in the air of this small town _

_ On our own cuttin' class for the thrill of it _

_ Getting drunk on the past we were livin' in _

_ If we go down then we go down together _

_ They'll say you could do anything _

_ They'll say that I was clever _

_ If we go down then we go down together _

_ We'll get away with everything _

_ Let's show them we are better _

  
  


**Young -- The Chainsmokers**

_ We were so young when we thought that we knew how to love _

_ Fought about anything, everything led to dysfunction _

_ But we just gotta own that shit _

_ Don't let it go like this _

_ Maybe we can go from this, yeah _

_ Caught, we were caught up in the high, it was better than drugs _

_ Too high to see that it would all lead to destruction _

_ At least we both know that shit _

_ We just gotta own that shit _

_ I hope that we can go from this, yeah _

_ Don’t worry my love, we’re learning to love _

_ But its hard when you’re young _

**(Hey Why) Miss You Sometimes -- Pink**

_ Give it a minute _

_ I know it's shit, but I love it _

_ We're high, we're way above it _

_ I need you out my head now _

_ Give it a minute _

_ We'll soon be gone, we'll forget it _

_ We're high, so high above it _

_ I need you out my life now _

_ Hey, why you fucked up my life? _

_ So hey, why do I miss you sometimes? _

_ Thousand nights I've said goodbye, almost lost my mind _

_ So hey, why do I miss you sometimes? _

  
  


**Eastside (With Halsey & Khalid) -- Benny Blanche, Halsey Khalid**

_ When I was young, I fell in love _

_ We used to hold hands, man, that was enough (yeah) _

_ Then we grew up, started to touch _

_ Used to kiss underneath the light on the back of the bus (yeah) _

_ Oh no, your daddy didn't like me much _

_ And he didn't believe me when I said you were the one _

_ Oh, every day she found a way out of the window to sneak out late _

_ Seventeen and we got a dream to have a family _

_ A house and everything in between _

_ And then, oh, suddenly we turned twenty-three _

_ Now we got pressure for taking our life more seriously _

_ We got our dead-end jobs and got bills to pay _

_ Have old friends and know our enemies _

_ Now I, I'm thinking back to when I was young _

_ Back to the day when I was falling in love _

**Colors -- Halsey**

_ Everything is blue _

_ His pills, his hands, his jeans _

_ And now i'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams _

_ And it's blue _

_ And it's blue _

_ Everything is grey _

_ His hair, his smoke, his dreams _

_ And now he's so devoid of color _

_ He don't know what it means _

_ And he's blue _

_ And he's blue _

_ You were a vision in the morning when the light came through _

_ I know I've only felt religion when i've lied with you _

_ You said you'll never be forgiven till your boys are too _

_ And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you _

  
  


**11 Minutes (With Halsey feat. Travis Barker) -- YUNGBLUD, Halsey, Travis Barker**

_ I'm 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day _

_ I'm 11 minutes away, so why aren't you here? _

_ You're 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day _

_ You're 11 minutes away, so why aren't you here? _

_ Tell me what you need, I can make you more than what you are _

_ Come and lay the roses on the floor, every single Sunday, don't get bored _

_ I just want to freeze, I can give you more than what you are _

_ Now I see you standing all alone, I never thought the world would turn to stone _

_ So call me stupid, call me sad _

_ You're the best I've ever had _

_ You're the worst I've ever had _

_ And that keeps fuckin' with my head _

_ Call me stupid, call me sad _

_ You're the best I've ever had _

_ You're the worst I've ever had _

_ And that keeps fuckin' with my head _

  
  


**90 Days (feat. Wrabel) -- Pink, Wrabel**

_ It's going on 18 months now _

_ And it's fucked up, but I'm falling _

_ I feel it every day now _

_ But I'm stallin', but I'm stallin' _

_ I'm here, but I'm in pieces _

_ And I don't know how to fix this _

_ And I don't know how to fix this, no _

_ If I'm just somebody that you're gonna leave _

_ And you don't feel something when you look at me _

_ You're holdin' my heart, mmm, whatcha say? _

_ Just let me down slowly, I'll be okay _

_ If you're just some habit that I gotta break _

_ I can clear my system in 90 days _

_ You're holdin' my heart, mmm, whatcha say? _

_ Just let me down slowly _

  
  


**We Could Have It All -- Pink**

_ First envy, then comes shame, then secrets, and then blame _

_ The quiet resignation on your face _

_ You've spoken all your truths, you're shaken and you're bruised _

_ There's nothing left to prove _

_ Always, always, we could be _

_ What you promised me _

_ So close, so close, weren't we? _

_ We almost had it _

_ Always, always _

_ You can get what you want _

_ But not what you need _

_ Someday, someday, you and me _

  
  


**But We Lost It -- Pink**

_ They say everything is temporary _

_ Who the hell are they anyways _

_ I wanna know where does love go to die _

_ Is it some sad empty castle in the skies? _

_ Did we just shoot too high and spoil like wine? _

_ You walked by and it's like our bodies never touch _

_ No love, you hold me close, but I don't fell much _

_ I cry, maybe time isn't on our side _

_ We had a thing but we lost it _

_ One more go, I kinda thought if we took it slow _

_ It might be easier for us, yeah for us to know _

_ I know we never been quite here before _

_ I wish I knew it when we lost it _

  
  


**Famous Last Words -- My Chemical Romance**

_ I am not afraid to keep on living _

_ I am not afraid to walk this world alone _

_ Honey, if you stay _

_ I'll be forgiven _

_ Nothing you can say can stop me going home _

_ I see you lying next to me _

_ With words I thought I'd never speak _

_ Awake and unafraid _

_ Asleep or dead _

**Twin Skeletons (Hotel In NYC) -- Fall Out Boy**

_ And I just need enough of you to dull the pain _

_ Just to get me through the night till we're twins again _

_ Till we're stripped down to our skeletons again _

_ Till we're saints just swimming in our sins again _

_ And there's a jet black crow droning on and on and on _

_ Up above our heads droning on and on and on _

_ Keep making trouble till you find what you love _

_ I need a new partner in crime and you just shrug _

_ But there's a room in a hotel in New York City _

_ That shares our fate and deserves our pity _

_ I don't want to remember it all _

_ The promises are made if you just hold on _

  
  


**Stay Frosty Milk Tea -- Fall Out Boy**

_ Seems like the whole damn world went and lost its mind _

_ And all my childhood heroes have fallen off or died _

_ Fake tears, we are living fake tears _

_ But the alcohol never lies, never lies _

_ Some princes don't become kings _

_ Even at the best times I'm out of my mind _

_ You only get what you grieve _

_ Are you smelling that shit? _

_ Are you smelling that shit? _

_ Eau de résistance _

  
  


**Ghost -- Halsey**

_ I don't like them innocent _

_ I don't want no face fresh _

_ Want them wearing leather _

_ Begging, let me be your taste test _

_ I like the sad eyes, bad guys _

_ Mouth full of white lies _

_ Kiss me in the corridor _

_ But quick to tell me goodbye _

_ My ghost _

_ Where'd you go? _

_ I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me _

_ My ghost _

_ Where'd you go? _

_ What happened to the soul you used to be? _

**Hold Me Tight Or Don’t -- Fall Out Boy**

_ I got too high again _

_ Realized I can't not be with you _

_ Or be just your friend _

_ I love you to death _

_ But I just can't, I just can't pretend _

_ We were lovers first _

_ Confidants but never friends _

_ Were we ever friends? _

_ But when your stitch comes loose _

_ I wanna sleep on every piece of fuzz _

_ And stuffing that comes out of you, you _

_ I took too many hits off this memory _

_ I need to come down _

  
  


**Nicotine -- Panic At The Disco**

_ I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you _

_ So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do _

_ You're worse than nicotine _

_ You're worse than nicotine _

_ It's better to burn than to fade away _

_ It's better to leave than to be replaced _

_ I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match _

_ I'm going numb, I've been hijacked _

_ It's a fucking drag _

  
  


**Favorite Fix -- Artist vs Poet**

_ I'm losing my edge my reflection turning white _

_ Like a ghost that's in the mirror it keeps haunting me tonight _

_ And as I lose my self control _

_ I'm caught up in disaster _

_ Into the unknown _

_ I move a little faster _

_ You know that in the end (you're my favorite) _

_ I'll relapse again (you're my favorite) _

_ I'm down to my old tricks _

_ You're my favorite fix _

_ When I come down I cant replace this feeling _

_ I'm falling to my knees and _

_ I'm sweatin' cause I'm feelin' I need it _

_ As I lost my self control _

_ It's self defeating _

_ Its left me all alone _

_ And now I know the reason _

  
  


**The Remedy -- Artist vs Poet**

_ I remember the day that we stood in the rain _

_ And you told me that you loved me _

_ I remember the time that we wrote forever in the sand _

_ I remember the morning we fought and you drove back _

_ Just to tell me you're sorry _

_ I remember the bed where we made up _

_ 'Cause we had it all _

_ Through the thick and the thin the lies and the sin _

_ But we lost it all _

_ To our hearts of stone _

**Let You Go -- Artist vs Poet**

_ And I wish that I could take it every single day _

_ But I'm left with the scars from the parts that I can't repair _

_ And now you are sore, you take it all away _

_ But that's just a dream that I had. Now I gotta let you go _

_ 'Cause you're making me crazy _

_ And I'm serious baby _

_ And I took the time to look away _

_ And I took the time to turn the page _

_ I'm sick of working every day _

_ To give you everything _

  
  


**Break Away -- Artist vs Poet**

**Break Away (Piano Version) -- Artist vs Poet**

_ Cause she's got your eyes but they don't quite shine _

_ Like the way yours always do _

_ You've been trapped inside of this one track mind _

_ Cause I lost it all in you _

_ And when you finally rest your head tonight _

_ Are you wishing I'm right by your side? _

_ If I could break away _

_ Could you say all the things you want to say? _

_ Oh darling, could you wait for me? _

_ Cause maybe you're that thing I need _

_ And if I can follow through _

_ You'll find me standing right in front of you _

_ So tell me, could you wait for me? _

_ Cause maybe you're that thing I need to save me _

  
  


**Harlow’s Song (Can’t Dream Without You) -- Good Charlotte** (Song about the kids)

_ Let you're fire burn bright the world to see _

_ You are the better part of me _

_ When you hold my hand and I'll swear that I believe _

_ I'm living in my wildest dreams _

_ And I see _

_ I don't wanna live this life without you _

_ I don't wanna spend a night without you _

_ I don't wanna know what it's like _

_ I can't dream without you _

_ Flowers for you're hair _

_ Rainbows for you're eyes to see _

_ You're dreams are everywhere _

_ They'll carry you away from me _

_ Away from me someday _

  
  


**Young And Beautiful -- Lana Del Ray**

_ Will you still love me _

_ When I'm no longer young and beautiful? _

_ Will you still love me _

_ When I've got nothing but my aching soul? _

_ I know you will, I know you will _

_ I know that you will _

_ Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? _

_ Dear lord, when I get to heaven _

_ Please let me bring my man _

_ When he comes tell me that you'll let him in _

_ Father tell me if you can _

_ All that grace, all that body _

_ All that face, makes me wanna party _

_ He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds _

**Things I’ll Never Say -- Avril Lavigne**

_ 'Cause I'm feeling nervous _

_ Trying to be so perfect _

_ 'Cause I know you're worth it _

_ You're worth it _

_ Yeah _

_ If I could say what I want to say _

_ I'd say I want to blow you, away _

_ Be with you every night _

_ Am I squeezing you too tight _

_ If I could say what I want to see _

_ I want to see you go down _

_ On one knee _

_ Marry me today _

_ Guess, I'm wishing my life away _

_ With these things I'll never say _

  
  


**My World -- Avril Lavigne**

_ You know I always stay up without sleepin' _

_ And think to myself _

_ Where do I belong forever _

_ In whose arms, the time and place? _

_ Can't help if I space in a daze _

_ My eyes tune out the other way _

_ I may switch off and go in a daydream _

_ In this head my thoughts are deep _

_ But sometimes I can't even speak _

_ Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World _

  
  


**Dark Blue -- Jack’s Mannequin**

_ Dark blue, dark blue _

_ Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? _

_ When I'm here with you _

_ I said the world could be burning, burning down _

_ Dark blue, dark blue _

_ Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? _

_ Well I'm here with you _

_ I said the world could be burning _

_ Dark blue _

_ We were boxing _

_ We were boxing the stars _

_ We were boxing _

_ You were swinging for mars _

_ And then the water reached the west coast _

_ And took the power lines, the power lines _

_ And it was me and you _

_ And the whole town under water _

_ There was nothing we could do _

_ It was dark blue _

  
  


**Halls -- Andrew McMahon**

_ When I left town you were heading for the altar _

_ And I told you I'd be back before too long _

_ I cut my hair and I found me a new girlfriend _

_ Thought a broken heart could write a perfect song _

_ And it did and I was right so now you're gone _

_ You echo in the halls _

_ I feel your shadow on this empty stage _

_ I hear your music through the walls _

_ I see your picture on the blank page, oh _

_ You echo in the halls _

  
  


**Hammers And Strings (A Lullaby) -- Jack’s Mannequin**

_ These hammers and strings _

_ Been following me around _

_ Behind passenger vans _

_ Through the snow, dirt, and sands _

_ Of 1000 American towns _

_ And my friend calls me up _

_ With her heart heavy still _

_ She says, "Andy, the doctors _

_ Prescribed me the pills. _

_ But I know I'm not crazy. _

_ I just lost my will. _

_ So why am I, why am I _

_ Taking them still?" _

_ Give me something to believe in, _

_ A breath from the breathing _

_ So write it down, _

_ I don't think that I'll close my eyes _

_ Cause lately I'm not dreaming _

_ So what's the point in sleeping? _

_ It's just that at night, _

_ I've got nowhere to hide _

_ To the sleepless, this is my reply: _

_ I will write you a lullaby, _

_ A lullaby. _

  
  


**Spinning -- Jack’s Mannequin**

_ I can't remember when the earth turned slowly _

_ So I just waited with the lights turned out again _

_ I lost my place but I can't stop this story _

_ I'll find my way but until then I'm only spinning _

_ I'm keeping quiet till the phone stops ringing _

_ Lately it's hard to disconnect I just want something real _

_ I'll find my words if I could just stop thinking _

_ The room is spinning I have got no choice _

_ Be patience I am getting to the point _

  
  


**American Love -- Jack’s Mannequin**

_ You see, I got this American Love _

_ A brand new planet in the solar system _

_ I kiss her neck, but I just can't look her in the eye _

_ You leave for college at the turn of autumn _

_ I spent the winter diving to the bottom _

_ I'll kiss your neck, but I just can't look you in the eye _

_ Yeah _

_ Big hearts, big hearts _

_ Big hearts are for breaking _

_ (Big hearts are for breaking) _

_ Big hearts, big hearts _

_ Big hearts are for breaking, yeah _

_ You see, I got this critical conscience _

_ A brand new black hole in the solar system _

_ I dig my grave, but I just can't stand to step inside _

  
  


**Drop out - So Unknown -- Jack’s Mannequin**

_ I'll give you this confession _

_ I am taking you with me _

_ Where we can contemplate our chemistry _

_ And your eyes were lined with questions _

_ With the blood rushing to waste _

_ To take this feeling with us to our graves _

_ To our graves _

_ I get the feeling we're so misdirected _

_ I get the feeling we have lost control _

_ Til then I'll turn you to the new religion _

_ We're dropping out into the so unknown _

_ So unknown, yeah. _

**High Dive -- Andrew McMahon**

_ Headlights in the driveway _

_ You stand in the window waiting _

_ The stars are out tonight _

_ One million fires burning _

_ Out there on the high dive _

_ You dance with your headphones on _

_ And I could watch you all night long _

_ Dancing to someone else's song _

_ Oh, dancing to someone else's song _

_ Oh, dancing to someone else's _

_ A black jacket, a blue motorbike _

_ Pass the mission in the moonlight _

_ Teenagers in the alley kissing _

_ Smell of gas burn, saw your street sign _

_ I'm doing eighty in a forty-five _

_ Throwing shadows you could hear if you listen, yeah _

_ Flashbacks get me close, I'm almost there _

  
  


**All Our Lives -- Andrew McMahon**

_ All our lives _

_ I watched you search beneath the fallen skies _

_ This was no path to glory _

_ You always walked before me _

_ But you came back to warn me _

_ All our lives _

_ I remember being young and staring at my hands _

_ In the middle of the night, the first light of the morning _

_ My room like a church, voices down the hall _

_ I barely made 'em out, but sometimes you don't want to know _

_ Now that I'm older, I can tell you this _

_ The mornings I miss, but I don't really miss the voices _

_ You've got a choice, I've got the hands _

_ Skeletons and plans, you've got to let 'em go _

_ All our lives _

_ I watched you search beneath the fallen skies _

  
  


**Black And White Movies -- Andrew McMahon**

_ As the summer came and left with the rain _

_ Pushing shadows down the road _

_ In this old beach town when the sun goes down _

_ All the gray turns into gold _

_ Got no plans just a feeling _

_ I'm no architect at all _

_ There's a fan on the ceiling _

_ And a telephone that you should call _

_ Are you home tonight? _

_ Are you laying in bed watching black and white movies? _

_ All alone tonight _

_ Do you ever rewind to the summer you knew me? _

_ Black and white movies _

**Maps For The Getaway -- Andrew McMahon**

_ No cash in the bank, no paid holidays _

_ All we have, all we have is _

_ Gas in the tank, maps for the getaway _

_ All we have, all we have is time _

_ All we have is time _

_ All we have is time _

_ No white picket fence, no job with the government _

_ All we have, all we have are _

_ Mornings in bed, coffee and aspirin _

_ All we have _

_ No cash in the bank, no sign of yesterday _

_ All we have, all we have _

_ Is gas in the tank, maps for the getaway _

_ All we have, all we have is time _

  
  


**Cross My Heart -- Marianas Trench**

_ I miss the stupid things _

_ We'd go to sleep and then _

_ You'd wake me up _

_ And kick me out of bed at 3 AM _

_ Pick up the phone _

_ And hear you saying dirty things to me _

_ Do what you wanna do _

_ What you wanna do, what you? _

_ Take me with you _

_ I start to miss you _

_ Take me home _

_ I don't wanna be alone tonight _

  
  


**Beside You -- Marianas Trench**

_ Just trust in me _

_ Trust in me _

_ 'Cause I'm just trying to keep this together _

_ Because i could do worse and you could do better _

_ When your tears are spent _

_ On your last pretense _

_ And your tired eyes refuse to close _

_ And sleep in your defence _

_ And if your heart wears thin _

_ I will hold you up _

_ And I will hide you _

_ When it gets too much _

_ I'll be right beside you _

_ Nobody will break you _

  
  


**Good To You -- Marianas Trench**

_ I thought I saw a sign _

_ Somewhere between the lines _

_ But maybe it's me _

_ Maybe I only see what I want _

_ And I still have your letter _

_ Just got caught between _

_ Someone I just invented _

_ Who I really am and who _

_ I've become _

_ And I do want you to know _

_ I'll hold you up above everyone _

_ And I do want you to know _

_ I think you'd be good to me _

_ And I'd be so good to you _

  
  


**Echoes Of You -- Marianas Trench, Roger Joseph Manning Jr**

_ But stirs of whispers trail and linger _

_ You still haunt the corner of my eye _

_ Those remnant faces fleeting traces of you haunt the corner of my eye _

_ But stirs of whispers trail and linger _

_ You still haunt the corner of my eye _

_ Those remnant faces fleeting traces of you haunt the corner of my eye _

_ Hey! _

**Only The Lonely Survive -- Marianas Trench**

_ But I know _

_ A love like this will end in tragedy _

_ You know _

_ Every kiss suspendin' gravity _

_ Burns us both _

_ To love this close _

_ We lose ourselves _

_ And I know we won't get out alive _

_ But only the lonely survive _

_ Yeah I'm sure you've thought of someone else, ah _

_ A somebody not as complicated as myself _

_ He'll never scar you like I do, no _

_ But he'll never know you, not the way that I knew you _

  
  


**Don’t You Miss Me? -- Marianas Trench**

_ I'm just a drink away from honesty, so who knows what's true? _

_ But I'm wondering, wondering if maybe you _

_ You don't miss me too _

_ You know I don't remember why we stayed _

_ A foot out the door, a foot in the grave _

_ I guess some people try to raise the dead _

_ Some people try to live instead _

_ I know it's not like you miss my laughter _

_ It's not like you miss my face _

_ I know it's not like you can't get past it _

_ It's not like you miss my taste _

**Your Ghost -- Marianas Trench**

_ It's like every time you vanish, somehow you're still here _

_ You never seem to manage just to disappear _

_ And everything I see comes crashing down on me _

_ But the ghost of you is always near _

_ I can't get myself together _

_ I've been running for forever from your gho-o-ost _

_ Gho-o-ost _

_ And I never need to wonder _

_ If I'll ever be from underneath you gho-o-ost _

_ Gho-o-ost _

_ You are just enough out of reach _

_ Just where I can see I've won _

_ Give up your ghost _

_ I can leave this place forever _

_ But I know I'll never sever from your gho-o-ost _

_ From your ghost _

  
  


**I Knew You When -- Marianas Trench**

_ I thought time was supposed to heal it _

_ Don't do shit but keep you feeling _

_ Older, older _

_ I thought time was supposed to heal it _

_ Don't do shit but keep you feeling _

_ Old _

_ I'm sure you're wondering _

_ Is this a new beginning or the start of another end _

_ But if you want to try again _

_ Honey, I'll know, I'll know, I'll know you then _

_ Honey, I'll know, I'll know, I'll know you then _

**Elenora -- Marianas Trench**

_ Hey! _

_ Do you hear me? _

_ Do you hear me now? _

_ On a midnight dreary _

_ Stay! _

_ Stay near me _

_ Stay near me now _

_ Eleonora, please be here _

_ How you tease me? _

_ Eleonora speak _

_ It grows… _

**Rewrite The Stars -- Zac Efron, Zendaya**

_ It feels impossible (it's not impossible) _

_ Is it impossible? _

_ Say that it's possible _

_ How do we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say you were made to be mine? _

_ Nothing can keep us apart _

_ 'Cause you are the one I was meant to find _

_ It's up to you _

_ And it's up to me _

_ No one can say what we get to be _

_ And why don't we rewrite the stars? _

_ Changing the world to be ours _

  
  


**All Over You -- The Spill Canvas**

_ I gotta feel you in my bones again _

_ I'm all over you _

_ I'm not over you _

_ I wanna taste you one more time again _

_ I'm all over you _

_ I'm not over you _

_ In my daydreams, in my sleep _

_ Infatuation turning into disease _

_ You could cure me see all you have to do now is _

_ Please try give it your best shot and try _

_ All I'm asking for is love _

_ But you never seem to have enough _

  
  


**Our Song -- The Spill Canvas**

_ Be kind when you rewind the story of the two of us _

_ Sometimes you wish it was a little more mysterious _

_ When you look at me with your cinematic eyes _

_ I wanna play the part but I forget the lines _

_ I do it all the time _

_ I never get it right _

_ One day when you replay the slide show we know _

_ Pictures won't show villains and heroes _

_ It's just me keeping time with you _

_ Butter knife dull but it still cuts through _

  
  


**This Feeling -- The Chainsmokers, Kelsea Ballerini**

_ I'll tell you a story before it tells itself _

_ I'll lay out all my reasons, you'll say that I need help _

_ We all got expectations, and sometimes they go wrong _

_ But no one listens to me, so I put it in this song _

_ They tell me think with my head, not that thing in my chest _

_ They got their hands at my neck this time _

_ But you're the one that I want, if that's really so wrong _

_ Then they don't know what this feeling is like _


End file.
